Goodbye Evelyn
by meme1
Summary: It's finished. Not for people who like Evelyn. Please read and review. So I know if I should write a sequal.
1. Danny I'm pregnant

Evelyn stepped back and gave Rafe a quick hug, there was no way she was going to let the chance to feel his skin on hers go to waste.

"You look more beautiful then I remembered." Danny stated once Evelyn had released Rafe and looked back to him.

"I look like a cow but we'll talk about that later." She bubbled patting her stomach. "We had better head over to the hospital. Especially you Danny I hear you 're pretty banged up."

"You're lucky young man that bullet just missed you're heart." The chief of medicine at the base told Danny as he finished restitching the bullet wound. "Evelyn will you come dress this wound so I can check out this over fellows hand.

"Coming Doctor." She acknowledged.

Danny sat on an exam table his tee shirt rolled in a ball on his lap. Evelyn knew every inch of his chest without looking. Every ripple was permanently embedded in her brain; from that brief time, she studied them with extreme care. From the time, they made love. Each muscle was there all in their recognizable pattern on his strong body.

"Evelyn I love you." Danny said softly as Evelyn smeared ointment on him and covered it with gauze.

"I love you too Danny." She said without looking up. "How could he ask me to say that in front of Rafe?" She thought to herself. Just saying it aloud made her shiver despite the warmth of the Hawaiian sun.

"When will I be able to fly again doc?" Rafe asked as the man in white bent and pulled on every finger on Rafe's left hand.

"In a week or two son. Take some time off and enjoy the island. There are some very lovely ladies here. And there goes one now." Doctor Parker pointed at a tall girl in a nurse uniform that was rapidly running toward the door.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk sir. Bye Evelyn I'll see you at home."

"Wait what's so important that you have to rush off to?" Evelyn called after her.

"Nothing my shifts over and I'm to bored to stand still." And with that, she was gone.

"I'm not really look for a girl right now anyway." Rafe answered after the interruption. He looked longingly at Evelyn his heart dying more and more each passing minute. Danny noticed but said nothing.

"Don't worry about it Walker she loves you she told you that." Danny wordlessly scolded himself.

"I saw a casket on the plane who's was it." Evelyn asked no one in particular.

"Anthony's." Gooze voice called from the doorway as he walked in to check on his friends.

"Anthony's dead? I've got to tell Sandra she's going to be upset." Evelyn made herself look busy by pretending to store supplies.

"What will she care she was never anything but mean to him anyway." Danny observed.

"She'll still be upset it's not every day, a good looking guy like that follows you around completely in love with you."

"It is for you both these fellers here love you." Gooze was anything but bright.

From the looks everyone was giving him he knew it was a touchy subject and he better change it. 

"Red went to visit Betty's grave, what are you guys doin' tonight?"

"I think I'm spendin' the night with the most beautiful girl in the world." Danny replied glancing at the dark haired girl with her back toward him.

"I done told you Danny ladies cloud the mind. How's about you Rafe, you up for some R and R?"

"Yeah as long as we ain't goin' to the Hula Hut. Don't think I'm allowed back there after what happened last time."

"We can go to the Sand Bar."

"Come on Gooze let's leave these too alone man."

Alone with Evelyn, that's all Danny wanted to be. Not a great war hero, he recipient of welcoming cheer. All he wanted was to spend time with the women he loved. They'd be together and raise their baby. Their baby, when was she going to tell him about the baby? He pushed the thought to the very back of his mind that day was about them being together, together and in love. And nothing could ruin that, not Gooze's comment, Danny's injury, Evelyn's secret not even all the destruction all around them. If they were together all was right with the world at least from Danny's point of view. She was all the mattered. If it wasn't for her he'd be lying lifeless on a rice patty. God let him be with her and she gave him the strength and the reason to go on. Each difficult breath he took there on the Chinese soil was for her.

They walked all over Pearl that day, not really talking much. That was until they passed the parachute hanger. Danny stopped abruptly. A little to abruptly in fact , Evelyn was holding his hand and was snapped back with the resistance of his still body.

"Next time warn me before you put on the brakes." She looked deeply into his intense brown eyes. She saw only blankness which wasn't common for Danny except when he was deep in thought and from the look on his face his must have been drowning in it.

"That was the both the best and worst night of my life." He finally murmured still not tearing his eyes from the pieces of white cloth suspended from the ceiling. " It was the day you really became mine and the day I betrayed the best friend I ever had."

"Danny don't worry about that, we've got other things to worry about." Evelyn subconsciously draw her hand to her abdomen and clenched her eyelids tightly. "Danny I'm pregnant."

"I know." A smile spreading over his gorgeous face and his sparkled the way they had on their first night together." Evelyn I can't wait to be a father, for us to start our lives together. Forever isn't long enough for me to be with you."

Evelyn wished Danny didn't mean that. She was so confused, she knew she loved Danny who wouldn't he was smart and kind and a great listener. But she didn't love him the way she should. The way a wife loves a husband passionately and wholey. No those feelings were saved only for Rafe. The best friend of the father of her child. She was torn. Torn between what was right and what was right for her. 


	2. A hero's welcome

"Danny your not gonna die. Listen to me you can't die because you're gonna be a father. You're going to be a father. I wasn't supposed to tell you. " Rafe cradles his friends weakened frame on his lap. Tears roll down his dingy cheeks.

Danny takes a deep breath and holds it allowing the news to sink in.

"A father me, Evelyn I left her, Oh god Rafe." The new reason to live was also bringing Danny closer to death. The more worked up he got the faster the blood flowed from his wounds. Suddenly he began to sputter and choke.

"Danny calm down, if you get all stressed her hearts going to pump the blood out quicker. Just breath."

Hours passed in what seemed like days. Each time Rafe went to check on Danny he noticed he was struggling more and more to breath. Yet he wouldn't give up. Not when he knew Evelyn was waiting for him. Waiting with his child inside her.

"Danny, you still with me?" Rafe called into the night when he noticed a particularly long pause in Danny's breathing. He was answered with an almost silent.

"Yes."

Moments later the men were aroused by a rustling in the bushes around them. They pulled the hammers back on their guns and prepared to ward off the Japanese patrol squadron. When Gozze shouted out

"Don't shoot it's the Chinese."

"You're going to be alright Danny, we're going home." Rafe informed his injured friend.

"Thank god I was startin' to think I was gonna spend the rest of my life here. All ten minutes of it." A weak voice replied.

A Chinese doctor patched Danny's chest up enough for the long trip home, with the stipulation he got it checked as soon as he hit Pearl.

The plane bumped across the runway and rolled to a stop. Col. Doolittle exited to a cheer fit for the hero he and his man were. Evelyn walked toward the plane, her heart pounding like a humming birds wings. Neither Rafe nor Danny had emerged from within the iron bird yet. And the there they were. Danny's left arm was draped over Rafe's shoulder for the balance to walk. Evelyn let out a sigh; they were home. Alive. The two most important men in her life.

"Danny." She broke into a faster walk to greet him. She pulled him to her and Danny winced.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Danny only pulled her closer burying his face in her hair. Evelyn looked over at Rafe her heart breaking. She wanted to hold him, to tell him, he was the only man she loved but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to

him. No matter the fact that he was the first thing on her mind in the morning and the last thing she thought of when she shut her eyes at night he wasn't the only man she loved. She loved Danny as well sure her feelings were not as deep as those for Rafe but they were there for all the world to see. And as the mother of his child she would treasure him always. 


	3. I'll hold you to that

All she wished was that Danny would suddenly stop loving her. Then the choice would be made for her. It would save all the pain; all the tears and heartache that would come when she'd have to open the floodgates and let the storm of emotion come threw.

Danny was bothered by her silence. His heart was already beating at an irregular pace and this was not helping.

"She's not answering you Danny. She's imagining you're someone else. She wishes you were Rafe. No damn it Danny stop doing this to yourself. Evelyn is the mother of you're child." He fought himself.

"Danny." Evelyn's voice was lifted by the hot Hawaiian wind.

"Yes?"

"Never mind it's not important." She forced a smile.

Danny wrapped his strong arms around her swollen waist. They walked a little longer going back to the silence that blanket Evelyn like a warm quilt in mid January. While it comforted her being wrapped in it Danny was getting chills. He walked her to the front door, part of him knew she wouldn't ask him in, the other half held out hope she would.

"Danny I'd invite you but I'm really tired and I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company. I do want to do something special tonight to celebrate your return. Are you up to dinner?" Evelyn held Danny's hand tightly a whirlwind of emotion tumbling around inside her. Every night she had prayed for this. For him to be right in front of her where she could, kiss him, hold him, feel his warm breath oh her neck. And yet there she was thinking of no one but Rafe.

"I'll be back to get you later." He wrapped her in his arms once more and descended down the steps.

"Danny, I missed." That was the first thing she had said to him that was completely honest.

"I'll never leave you again. Well except for right now." Danny smiled his shy toothless grin.

"I'll hold you to that." Evelyn sniffled closing the screen door between them. 

Danny jammed his hands in his pockets and set of f down the dust road toward the center of Pearl.

Meanwhile Evelyn was curling up on the couch. She scooted backwards into the crevasse between the arm and back of the chair. She pulled an afghan up around her skirt-clad legs and cuddled a pillow. She could feel her baby moving around inside her most likely trying to find a comfortable position as she had.

"Don't worry baby your mommy and daddy will take good care of you." And she drifted to sleep


	4. Don't have her out to late

"Evelyn where are you?" Sandra called walking threw the front door.

"I'm in here girls." She answered with sleep in her voice

"I heard the Doolittle boys came home today?" Martha commented with a smile on her plump face

"Some of them. Gooze, Red, Rafe and Danny are all okay. Sandra, Anthony didn't make it I'm so sorry." She said gently. 

"Anthony? My god, I was always so mean to him." Sandra's hazel eyes began to water under her glasses.

Barbara's eyes were also starting to tear no one really knew why. Until she let out a small whimper that is.

"Billy would've been one of Colonel's Doolittle men!" As she ran into her bedroom and buried her head under her blankets. 

"How'd he take the news Ev?" Martha asked changing the subject.

"The way I knew he would, like it was a dream come true." Then un heard she added " So now what am I going to do?"

Rafe lifted the shot glass to his lips and slugged down some more vodka. The alcohol took the pain away, away from his hand and out of his heart.

"Eas- eas - easy buddy" Red stuttered still shook up for his trip to Betty's grave.

"Sounds like you could use one of these too Red." Rafe poured him a shot.

"Do I get one too?' Danny called from across the bar.

"After what you've just been threw you can have three." Rafe filled yet another glass.

Danny sat on the stool near his friend, daring himself to say what was on his mind. Finally he spat it out, so fast Rafe barely noticed what he said. 

"Still think I'm a lousy friend?"

"What? Come on Danny don't start."

"No I really want to know."

"Danny, you did some thing for me that not a lot of people would do. You took a bullet for me, one that almost killed you. Now I owe you my life, but I'm not sure I'll ever get over losin' her. I'm gonna support you cause I want what's best for you two. And this is the only way I can think of to pay you back. But I love her and I always will" Rafe finished his sentence with another shot. Danny looked at Rafe he had never seen such a fog bound look on his face. He didn't know what to say next. It was hard for him to know his best friend was hurting and it was his fault.

That's when she walked in the nurse from the hospital. She was still wearing her uniform though she had taken the braid out of her long blonde hair. And applied a thick layer of red lipstick and navy blue eyeliner to her flawless face.

"Hey ain't that the girl from the hospital?" Rafe asked wondering toward a near by pool table.

"Yeah I think it is." Danny glanced over at her one more time she sitting on the lap of one of the army pilots flirting with a navy man that was sitting across from her. Danny watched as she leaned over and pulled a cigarette out of the mouth of the pilot took a drag and then gave it back. Then she pulled the hat off the sailor and put it on. She looked to the rest of the guys as a party girl, but Danny saw beyond that. She caught him gawking and waved.

"Looks like that chicks got a thing for you Walker." Gooze teased " Look out Evelyn."

"Evelyn shit, I'm late." Danny stated standing up and looking at the watch he wore on the inside of his left wrist. 

Rafe looked up from the pool table after sinking the 8 ball and winning.

"That's alright I just beat you anyway." He said smugly

"Don't play him for money." Danny warned Red and Gooze.

"Don't go ruinin' my fun now Danny."

"My dress doesn't fit." Evelyn whined, her now size 12 body wasn't agreeing with her old size 8 party dress.

"Here Evelyn, I bought this last week and it's too small." Martha handed the stressed young women a long black dress with a silky bottom and lacey top.

"Thank-" The rest was interrupted by a knock at the door. " That's Danny stall him."

Sandra opened the door for the tall, dark and handsome solider.

"Why don't you look down right adorable tonight." Barbara complimented eyeing his cream colored oxford shirt and dark brown pants.

"Thank you." Danny accepted the compliment with a shy grin as he locked hi eyes on his shoes.

Evelyn's bed room door squeaked open and Danny looked up. She was breath taking , more beautiful then any other time he'd seen her.

"What do you think?" Ev spun around her dress flaring up around her like a flower.

"I'm speechless." The father of her baby responded. " Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her and she took it.

"Don't have her out to late. " Barbara goofed in her thick New York accent.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the sweet Tennessee farm boy.


	5. His picture doesn't do him justice

Danny couldn't have been a bigger gentleman if he tried. He held doors, pulled out chairs, lifted Evelyn over a puddle and even had a "discussion" with a man that bumped Evelyn in the elevator. Which as far as "discussions" go was rather tame. Danny's not a fighter and the other man appeared to be in no hurry to get into it with a well built, 6'3", guy wearing army dog tags and was half his age. Especially after elbowing the kid's obviously pregnant girl friend. He just apologized.

Evelyn's mind drifted the entire night. The restaurant Danny had chosen for them reminded her of the club in New York. The one they went to the day before Rafe went to England.

"I should've begged him not to go. Told him I couldn't stand to be without him. If I had maybe I wouldn't be here right now. At least not with Danny." She thought in silent frustration. Then she noticed something Danny's hands stayed above her waist the entire time they danced. Not like Rafe who "lost a little altitude" in New York. She thought about things like that all night, but Danny was to engulfed in being with her to notice.

"The band is wonderful." Evelyn informed him dreamily. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling. Not his usual shy half a smile but a real one with teeth showing and all.

"Marry me Evelyn?"

"What?"

"Marry me? I promise I'll love you, take care of you and that baby till the day I die."

"Danny of course I'm going to marry you." She answered as if it was common knowledge and Danny was the last to know. She turned and headed back to the table with Danny in toe.

"I didn't buy you a ring yet. I'm looking for the perfect one." He touched her left hand and ran his thumb over her ring finger.

"Don't worry about it Danny. I don't need a ring to prove how you feel about me I already know." She actually preferred not have a ring that way she wouldn't have to wear a symbol of her betrayal to her heart.

"All I want is to make you happy."

"You do Danny." Then unspoken she added, "So does Rafe."

Danny and Evelyn said goodbye on the stoop again. They shared a soft kiss one that tasted of the sweet whine they had drank at the restaurant _(I know Evelyn is pregnant at the time though women didn't know not to drink)._

The other girls were all sitting in the living room waiting patiently for Evelyn to come home from her date.

"How was it Ev?" Sandra asked

"It was nice." Was all she said before disappearing into her to change.

As Danny walked to his car he noticed the blonde on her way into the house. She waved yet again and he nodded before getting into his bullet riddled black convertible.

"Hello Evie" The new girl said with her very energetic tone as she entered the room they shared.

"Annaly hi how was your night out?" Evelyn asked sitting on her bed.

"Better then yours I see."

" What do you mean?"

"Well you're not over flowing with excitement."

Evelyn wasn't really in the mood to explain even if Annaly was her closest friend these days.

"I saw your friend Danny leaving as I was coming in"

"How'd you know it was Danny?"

"He had those same intense chocolate eyes as the picture on your night stand."

"Oh."

"I must say Evie that picture didn't do him justice."

"Good night Annaly."

"Good night Evie." And she turned out the light

The next morning Danny was up before the sun. There was no real reason why. He couldn't fly yet, not until his chest healed and no one else was awake. He sat on the beach letting the soft white particles of sand slip threw his finger tips. He remembered another day just a matter of months ago on which he did the same thing. It was the day after his rump in the parachute hanger. He watched the sun rise that morning and new it was a new beginning. Today was much the same.

"Is this seat taken?" A heavenly voice beconed from behind him.

"Evelyn what are you doing up so early, you need you rest." The concerned young father inquired.

"I'. pregnant Danny I'm not dying. Besides that it's already 11:30." She leaned back onto her hands and lowered herself onto the ground next to him. Reaching up to support her Danny asked if it was really that late.

"Yes"

He looked at the sun that was rising when he had gotten there and realized it was now hanging high in the flawless blue sky above him.

"I was really lost in thought the hours just vanished."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us, and how happy we're going to be together."

Evelyn opened her mouth and the instantly closed it again.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Evelyn that's the second time you've gone to say something and you won't or you can't. If you're having second thoughts about getting married please tell me."

"Danny I want to marry you. And I'm not hiding anything." She flat out lied to him.

The words "alright" escaped his lips though he knew she was in fact hiding something because she never looked him in the eyes when she said she wasn't.


	6. Do what makes her happy

"I love her Red, it hurts just being away from her for a minute. How'm I gonna do it for the rest of my life?" Rafe's smooth Tennessee accent called over the P-40 he was polishing.

"R-R-Rafe at least she's s-s-still around. You can see her, tell you love her." Red always told everyone he had a nervous stutter but lately it seemed to me more when he thought of Betty. Everyone noticed but no one had the heart to say anything. Why work him up more.

"Geez Red I'm awful sorry. I shouldn't be talkin' about this to you."

"Rafe if you really love her do what ever is going to make her happy." Now that Red had calmed down his stuttering was starting to cease.

"The only problem with that there plan is if what I do is wrong she ain't happy anyway."

"Rafe I wish I knew how to help you."

"It's alright Red, hey pass me the yellow rag." There was no sense in beating a dead horse.

That night was the annual Army-Navy dance off the first actual joint activity since the attack. The remaining members of "The terrors of the skies" and "The Pride of the Pacific" all put on their dress uniforms and cologne and headed to the main airstrip at Hickam. The nurses were already there waiting patiently for the pilots to arrive. How do you hold a dance on a runway you ask? It's simple really, the debris had been cleared away and the remaining planes placed in the hangers. Tables were set up along the tarmac and the p.a. system was playing music.

"Danny I hope you don't mind I don't feel much like dancing tonight." Evelyn stated apologetically.

"Are you feeling alright? Is the baby okay?" Her fiancé worried.

"I'm fine trust me, if something was wrong I'd know. I'm just a little pregnant." She laughed for the first time in days.

The young blonde nurse across the table perked up.

"Good then you won't mind if I borrow him for a while."

"I don't mind, do you Danny?"

"No that's okay with me I guess."

"Great I know I can win this thing I just needed a partner."

Gooze and Red both raised their hands along with a few other guys near by. All but Rafe. Annaly just shook her head.

"No thanks fellows I think Danny will do just fine."

Danny looked at her; he could see why his friends would jump at he chance to dance with her. Her long wavy blonde hair was cascading down her and floated with the wind and her eyes where so dark a blue they matched the sky at mid night. She skin was flawless the color of fresh cream, her cheeks matched the coral that lived near by. She was beauty in it's definitive form. He only wondered why of all the men to choose form he wanted him.

"Maybe we can get your friend and Rafe together." Danny said when he noticed how lonely Rafe looked.

Evelyn heard him and her mind agreed but her heart didn't.

"Maybe"

Annaly paced slowly over to Danny her lavender dress sort of swishing as he walked. Danny blinked pretending he didn't notice her long shapely legs. He was in love with Evelyn.

"Are you ready?" Annaly asked softly

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered standing.

The contest started off with something by the Bill Travis Swing Orchestra. And Danny was busy twirling and swinging Annaly around when she finally introduced her self.

"My names Annaly by the way." They had never officially met when Annaly got to Pearl Danny had already left for the Doolittle training. "Annaly Pierce."

"Daniel Walker." The sound of Danny's deep and quiet voice gave Annaly a little charge. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"I know who you are. Evelyn never stopped talking about you. You and what was the other pilot's name? McCawley?"

"Rafe?"

"That's it Rafe McCawley."

Danny looked over at the table where Evelyn and Rafe were seated. They were all talking, well mostly Rafe, more then likely about some great combat story he endured. Everyone was listening intently even Barbara who thought Rafe was sort of weird. But the part hat really caught Danny's attention was the look in Evelyn eyes as she stared at Rafe. They twinkled with a light that shone brighter the must illuminating star in the heavens. And he wondered if he could remember a time when she looked upon him that way. Distracted by thought Danny swung Annaly out and forgot to brace him self for when she spun back into position. She collided into his chest and he doubled over in pain.

Annaly tenderly put her hand on him as he stood back up.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Captain Walker."

"I'm fine, I'm okay."

"No you're not you bleeding." Annaly noticed the blood seeping threw the brownish green material of his shirt.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you I got shot in the chest in Japan." Danny leaned on her.

"Oh no I must've torn your stitches."

For the second time in two days Danny was sitting on an exam table with a pretty nurse fussing over him.

"Thank you for you know leavin' early to come fix me up." It was the first time Annaly noticed the sexy southern twang in his voice.

"It was the least I could do. It's my fault anyway. You would've been better off staying at he table with your friends." To say there were butterflies in her stomach would've been the understatement of the galaxy.

"Nahh it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Yes because this is so much fun." She looked deeply into the two pools of brown that sat on his face. She could see his very soul.

Danny turned his headed quickly.

"He sure is handsome, obviously shy though. That doesn't matter I'm anything but. I'll make the first move. No I better ask Evelyn first. _(Annaly doesn't know Evelyn and Danny are together. She assumes the baby is Rafe's from the way Evelyn talked about him while they were away.)_

"So Captain Daniel James Walker what part of Tennessee are you from?"

"A small only bout 200 people. Wait how'd you know my middle name and where I'm from?" Curiosity prevailed despite that Danny just wanted the conversation to end, so he could go home. He was shy and unsure of himself and not to mention engaged to Evelyn. He feared Annaly would just be another obstacle. 

"It's on you medical chart." She dropped the folder on the gurney beside him.

"Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts." She answered with a slightly northern demeanor. Accent s aren't really common in the North.

"Is it nice up there?"

"Not nearly as nice as it is right here." She regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I better go. Thanks again ma'am." Danny hopped down form the table "Hope to see you again."

"So do I." Annaly whispered as he exited.


	7. more then just a pretty face

"Hey Rafe what do you think of that new nurse?" Danny asked over the running water of the shower.

"She's pretty why?" Rafe spat out some toothpaste. "Oh no you don't. Danny I'm not lookin' for a girl so ain't any use wasting your time."

"Come on Rafe you need to me with somebody." Danny wrapped a towel tightly around his hips.

"That may be true but right now there is only one girl in this world I am ever gonna love and she's marrying you." Rafe grabbed his dog tags from the sink shelf and stormed off. 

"Well that went well didn't it?" Danny huffed at his reflection

"Girls I'm home." Annaly called dropping her coat on the chair near the door. The walk from the hospital to the nurse's cottage had been along one, but it had given her time to think.

"I'm in here Annaly" Evelyn responded in a loud whisper "Be quite the others are already asleep."

Annaly walked into the den where Evelyn sat writing in her journal.

"What are you writing about?"

"Nothing." She put her pen in between the pages and closed the book

"How was the night after I left?" The blonde asked pulling a bobby pin from the pun she put her hair in before working on Danny.

"Alright I suppose." She answered remembering how she had danced with Rafe once Danny had left. She shook her head as if trying to erase the memory. "How's Danny?" Genuine concern had actually found it's way into her voice.

"He's fine, don't worry Evie. I took good care of your friend." Annaly chuckled.

"He's not just my friend Annaly, he's my fiancé and the father of my baby."

"I thought Rafe was the father. The way you always talked about him like him being your one true love."

Evelyn looked down at her hands. Fighting herself not to cry and she didn't.

"He is Annaly, everyone knows that. Everyone but Danny. Promise me you won't tell him Annaly, I don't want him to know it'll hurt him so badly. And I want our baby to grow up in a happy home."

Annaly turned and headed to bed. There was no use in asking permission to date Danny now.

Evelyn turned back to her journal as Annaly disappeared down the hall.

July 11th, 1942

"Dear Journal,

It's getting harder for me to pretend with each passing minute. It's not that I don't love Danny I do, but Rafe. I can't even be in the same room as him without getting this funny feeling in my heart. Like he's the one I'm supposed to be with no matter if this is Danny's child. I can't do that though. I could never take this baby away from Danny; it would kill him. I've already betrayed Rafe I can't do it to poor Danny."

Weeks passed by and nothing changed. Evelyn was still trying to convince herself that she loved Danny and Rafe was trying to get himself to believe she didn't. Danny and Annaly's relationship progressed into a very strong friendship. They started spending time together only for Danny to tell her of how great Rafe was _(no he didn't listen when Rafe told him not to. Why would he) _but then he had actually developed adoration for her.Evelyn who becoming increasingly pregnant was also becoming increasingly tired. So tired in fact that she was grateful when Danny started coming to the house to pick up Annaly instead of her. The others thought it was strange but she didn't care.

"Going to pick up Annaly?" Gooze elbowed Danny in the ribs as they headed to they're perspective vehicles. Danny was going to get Annaly and the rest of the guys were headed to the bar again.

"It's not like that Gooze. We're just friends."

"A girl like that? Danny man if she ain't given it to you, you must be the only guy on the island. Babes like that are a dime a dozen." Mike one of the new pilots cut in.

Danny grabbed Mike buy his collar and pushed him against the hood on his car.

"If I ever hear you talkin' about her like that again Mike I swear I'll strap you to one of my propellers and go on a fun flight."

The moonlight glistened in Annaly's hair as she pulled the rubber band from it and shook the stress of the day free. Danny just looked at her she was different from what the guys said he just new it. As if she was reading his mind Annaly turned and said.

"Walker I know what the men around here must think of me. And I just wanted you to know I've never, you know done that."

"Are you serious?"  


"100% my whole life boys have thought that because I was pretty and liked to have a good time I'd you know have sex with just about anyone. I never did though because I truly believe that's something you share with the person you want to spend your life with. I know it must be surprising but I'm a virgin. That's why I joined the military to prove I was more then just a pretty face that I could actually make something of my life."

Danny skipped a stone into the other wise serene ocean. Trying to find away to change the subject then brought up the fact she'd been calling him Walker for weeks now.

"You know everyone else calls me Danny."

"I know that's why I call you Walker. Since when have I tried to do anything the way other people do." Her voice was light and airy. It didn't seem she was ever serious. She turned and ran out into the water fully clothed giggling all the way. Danny followed her after taking off his shoes, socks and shirt. The water twinkled on his pecks as it soaked up the light of the millions of stars in the Hawaiian sky. Annaly licked the salty water as it dripped into her lips. And then the inevitable happened. They kissed. It was only for a second maybe shorter but it still happened. It was wrong so wrong but it felt so right.

"Walker, I'm so sorry." Annaly whispered 

"I've gotta go Annaly." Danny ran from the warm water of paradise as fast as his lean legs would carry him.

That night while lying in hi bunk Danny's was going a mile a minute, but you wouldn't have known to look at him. His deep brown eyes were fixed on the large bullet whole just above his head. A constant reminder of he events of December 7th. It wasn't often that Danny was in the mood to talk but that night he wanted to. He could hear Red's slow deep breath from the bunk above him and knew he was asleep. Looking around he noticed Gooze and Rafe's beds empty and it dawned on him they mustn't have come home from the bar yet. HE rolled from his bed in search for someone to talk to. It wasn't long until he came across Colonel Doolittle. Who as far as people to talk with go is better then some, at least he was honest to a fault.

"Colonel."

"Captain Walker what can I do for you?" The distinguished pilot questioned

"Well sir I need some advice."

"Walker there is only one thing I can give you advice on and that's flying. And I know you don't need flight advice."

"No Colonel I don't but you are married aren't you sure?"

"For 15 happy years."

Danny went into the whole spiel about Evelyn, Rafe, the baby and Annaly. He didn't leave any detail un mentioned. Finally the Colonel looked at him and said basically what he had known all along. He would have to choose between the women he loved and the mother of his child. Being with Annaly or being a father it wasn't a decision he wanted to make.

"Now if you'll excuse me Mrs. Doolittle was expecting me home an hour ago."


	8. They flew until there tanks were empty

"Hey Danny I just ran into that pretty blonde nurse friend of yours. She wanted me to bring this to you." Mike said from across the breakfast table, partially scared he may inadvertently insult Annaly and wind up with his cereal in his lap. Danny took the note and rose from the table. He wandered around the base until he found a spot he'd be alone. Climbing into the cockpit of his P-40 he pulled the letter from his pocket.

"Dear Walker," Danny couldn't help but laugh even in a letter she refused to use his name. He wondered if he asked Mike to bring the note to "Walker"

"Dear Walker,"

I'm so unbelievably sorry for what happened yesterday. I take full responsibility. I beg you not to tell Evelyn, she's one of my closest friends and I couldn't stand her to be so mad at me. I know I told her I'd be her I'd go to your wedding but I can't. I think Rafe can handle being Best Man and Maid of Honor. I just know deep down that you two are going to be happy together. The only thing that bothers me is we'll never be able to spend any more time together. I won't be going out with you tonight or any other for that matter, so please don't come to pick me up. I'm sorry 1000 times over. See you in the future.

Annaly"

"Jesus Danny what have you done? You put the moves on your best friend's girl friend you kiss your girl friend's best friend. What kind of person are you?" Danny gripped the throttle so tightly his knuckles were white as the engine started to sputter and he taxied down the runway. Nothing took his mind off things like a trip threw the clouds. After a few minutes of peace Danny noticed another plane coming up beside him.

"What do you want Rafe?" Danny called into the radio without even looking to see who it was.

"I was about to sit for breakfast and I noticed you weren't there. When I went lookin' for ya I noticed your plane was gone but not logged out. You don't do stuff like that unless you're upset." Rafe answered the younger pilot. "Are you alright?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Rafe." Danny said frustrated.

"Come on Walker you haven't been able to keep things from me since we were kids."

"Don't call me Walker, Rafe. It's about Evelyn."

"Easy Danny. Forget I asked. Let's just fly." And that's what they did they flew. Flew until their tanks were empty, till their minds were empty, until the only things left in the world were them and their planes.

"Where ya headed now?" Rafe queried once they had shut down their engines.

"I've gotta go talk to Evelyn about the wedding." Was Danny's reply. And he set off toward the hospital where she was serving her last shift before maternity leave.

"Danny!" Evelyn said when she saw him walk threw the door. "Are you okay?" She pushed herself out of the chair.

"I'm fine Evelyn we need to talk about our wedding. You know make arrangements." He said only partially making eye contact.

"We do don't we. Go into the office and get a piece of paper from one of the notebooks."

Danny walked down the short corridor to a room with six desks each belongs to one of the nurses. You could tell who was whose buy the way it looked. Evelyn's was obviously the one with the picture of him and Rafe as the returned from Doolittle on it. Barbara's was a complete mess but Danny noticed the slight shine of Billy's dog tags coming from under some paper. It was awful the day after the Pearl attack anyone mobile had to walk around looking for any survivors. Danny was sent over to the airstrip were Billy had died. He didn't find Billy's body, maybe what could've been pieces of it, just the dog tags that had been hurled 50 feet away. He remembered the look on her face when he brought them to her. Then he moved passed Sandra, Martha and the new supervising nurse who happens to be Mrs. Doolittle. The last desk was Annaly's there was a picture of her, him and Evelyn framed and sitting on it. Danny was in between the 2 even in the picture.

"If this is a sign it's not a very good one." He mumbled digging threw a stack of supply inventory and patient logs on a shelf in front of him. When he came across a plain notebook. He opened it and was about to pull a blank piece from the back when he noticed what was written on the page before it.

"Dear Diary,

I've never kept a diary before; I guess I never had something happen in my life that was this wonderfully awful happen before. Something that I can't tell anyone and can't keep to myself. I'm in love with Danny Walker. Every time I even hear his name I catch myself looking around in hopes he'll be there. His eyes hide the secrets of a life I want to know about. His lips are like the frontier and yet I can't explore them. It's an unobtainable dream that is just beyond my fingertips. And yet my arm isn't getting any longer."

Danny's mind was racing he was almost dizzy from processing this news and yet he read on to the next days entry. It had no title or heading just the words that make Danny's problems so much greater.

"Dear God help me. I kissed Walker and I liked it. No I loved it I can still feel it as I sit here writing this now. His lips were cool and salty from the water yet warm and sweet like I always imagined them to be. Evelyn can't here of this she's going to marry him have his baby. He deserves better then me anyway, I'm nowhere in comparison to her. She's so perfect. All I am is a treacherous bitch a poor excuse for a best friend. I don't deserve to breath the same air as them. They belong together they're both perfect."

"What's taking you so long?" Evelyn's voice came from behind him.

Danny snapped the book closed quickly.

"I was um looking for some unused paper. This is all written on."

"Well I was thinking the baby is do next month, and we don't want to push the wedding off until after it's born, so why don't we just have a quick ceremony at the base chapel. We could do it Sunday after church."

Danny looked down at her not truly focused on what was being said his mind was still milling over Annaly's journal.

"Whatever you want is fine."

"Good. Now about those stitches in your chest there coming out tomorrow right?"

"Suppose to be, why?"

  
"So why don't you let Annaly take them out now since you're here? I'd do it but I can't really bend over."

They walked back towards the care section of the hospital neither reaching for the others hand, neither wanting to. Each wondering if they other knew that they loved another but no one had the gall to ask. It was uncomfortable but if they were to spend the rest of their lives together they'd have to get over it.


	9. There's something wrong with the baby

"Have a seat Walker." Annaly said flatly taking a pair of tweezers from a tray near by. "Take off that shirt." She adverted her eyes as he unbuttoned the light blue fabric.

"Annaly?"

"Yes Captain Walker." It was a vain attempt to maintain a strictly professional relationship.

"Annaly, stop."

"Stop what sir?"

"Would you just look at me? Don't be like this don't act like the other night never happened."

"There isn't much else I can do is there. You're marrying Evelyn next month she's going to have your baby." She leaned over and pulled the last stitch out. Her head was just under his nose. Danny took a breath the scent of her hair was so sweet. The combination of the crystal sparkling Hawaiian water and the tropical flowers that bloom there, mixed well with the fresh clean air of paradise. Annaly held her head down long enough avoid showing Danny the tears in her eyes.

"We're getting married Sunday." He wasn't really sure why he told her that. He knew it would hurt her; maybe he was testing how she'd react.

"Your done, you can go now." Annaly stood and blinked back the tears she was fighting. Danny saw them trapped in her long lashes. He tried to hug her and she pushed him "Go Danny, just leave damn it."

She called him Danny, and he knew that meant noting but bad. He put his shirt on and headed for the door. As Annaly saw him walk away Evelyn right beside him she couldn't resist the tears any longer and they began to fall freely like a summer rain. As she buried her face in the cot where Danny had just sat and bawled.

It was 3 days later Sunday the day of the wedding. The only people invited were Annaly and Rafe, after hours of convincing Evelyn eventually got Annaly to agree to at least drive her to the church. Maybe once she got there she'd decide to go in very unlikely.

Evelyn sat at her vanity running a brush threw her wavy brown hair as the rest of the girls buzzed around the house "helping" her. She could hear them ask things like

"DO you have something old?"

"You can borrow my earrings okay borrowed is covered."

"The baby is new."

"She got a blue dress right?" She had bought a dress that was very pale blue. White was the traditional wedding color of a virgin bride. But after a discussion with Barbara she had realized that she was very pregnant and a white gown would defeat the purpose.

While staring at vanity her memories took over.

"Evelyn loving you kept me alive." Rafe's eyes had been so full of pain. She could still see them; still hear the hurt in his voice. And she would never forgive herself. And even on the day she would swear herself to another forever she knew she'd love him always.

At the same time Rafe stood in front of the mirror he was suppose to be shaving for the ceremony but subconsciously he was hoping if he never got ready the wedding wouldn't happen. He was staring blankly at his reflection remembering. Remembering a conversation he and Evelyn had had right before he was shipped out to Japan. He could see her face, the slight moisture in her eyes she told him 

"Now I'm going to give Danny my whole heart, but I don't think I'll ever look at another sunset without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life."

He gripped the sink shelf and exhaled hard.

"Please god don't let her marry Danny."

Danny was sitting on his bunk staring at the ring he had bought. It was a square diamond with a small rectangular onyx on either side.

"The only thing that scares me is that you might love him more then you love me."

"I love you Danny and I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back"

Danny analyzed everything about that statement. The sound of her voice her body language even her eyes. Her eyes even when looking at him telling him she loved him for what way have been the final time. Even then they were blank, emotionless. Even then they didn't compare to the way she had looked at Rafe that night and the dance contest. When she thought Danny wasn't watching. Evelyn didn't love him and he didn't love her. But that baby needed a stable home a mother and a father and it'd get that.

"Danny you ready for this?" Rafe had come to the realization that this union would happen with or wit out him.

"Yeah" He snapped the black velvet box closed his dress uniform jacket over his shoulder.

"Well Evie we're here." Annaly let the engine idol down. "And I just want to say how happy I am for you."

"Thanks Annaly, you're a great friend."

"I'm no saint Evie."

Evelyn walked down the isle slowly her groom stood at the other end his back was toward her as she approached. Then he turned to her.

"Rafe!" The words had left her lips before her mind had processed them. But yet there he was. His hazel eyes smiling down at her.

"Evelyn marry me?" He murmured in her ear causing electricity to course up and down her spine.

"What about Danny?"

Rafe handed her a letter Danny had written her after he had filled Rafe in on his plan.

"Dear Evelyn,

By now you must have realized I decided not to go threw with our wedding. Don't be to upset Rafe says he'll make you a bride. Much like you Evelyn I'm in love with someone else. And I don't think us getting married would be fair to anyone. It wouldn't be affecting just us you know but Rafe, Annaly and our baby. Please marry Rafe and be happy. I want our child to grow up with to parents that with each other. So the kid will feel safe not like an obligation. I know if we stayed together for the baby we'd grow to resent each other and our child. All I ask is that you let me know my son or daughter and when the time comes tell them who I really am.

Danny"

Evelyn wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He knew, he always knew."

Danny and Annaly sat close together in the front seat of his car. She nestled closer to his side as the sun raise glistened off her hair making it shine like spun gold.

"This is how it should be Walker." She said nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Annaly look me in the eye and tell me you love me." It was a strange request but she was more then ecstatic to oblige.

"Captain Daniel James Walker I love you and as long as there is air in my lungs I will continue to love you."

"I see it." Was all he said before kissing her in way that would make your knees weak. One that far surpassed the kiss shared on the beach. When they pulled away both breathless neither could resist the urge to do it again. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher announced and made it legal.

"Ahhh" Evelyn shrieked crumpling to the floor in agony. "Rafe the baby, there's something wrong."


	10. Your wife has cancer

The church doors flew open and Rafe raced down the stairs Evelyn's almost lifeless body in his arms. If it weren't for the mountainous screams of pain spilling from her mouth, they would've thought her dead already.

"Jesus, what's wrong?" Danny's heart pounded as Rafe deposited Evelyn into the back seat and enclosed himself in the front.

"I don't know Danny just drive." Rafe instructed out of breath and in fear for his new wife very existence.

Annaly climbed over the back of the seat as they sped down the dusty roads to the hospital.

"You said if there was something wrong you'd know Evelyn." The voices in Danny's head screeched at the women who lie immobile just inches behind him.

"Evelyn, Evelyn, you have to breathe. Listen to me take deep breaths." Annaly spoke in a calm tone trying to sooth her friend.

"Annaly it's not time, I'm not do for another month." Beads of sweat formed on Evelyn's head.

"It'll be all right you'll be fine. Evie look at me, hey, this is your wedding day okay just calm down and think of all the things you and Rafe have to do when you go home."

The Buick lurched to a stop in front of the hospital; Annaly hit her head on the roof but was to concerned with her friend to notice the pain and slight bump being to form. Rafe pulled Evelyn from the backseat her shrill outbursts of pain growing louder with each passing minute. They ran up the steps as fast as their legs would allow nearly toppling over Doctor Parker and the nurse that were standing in the door way.

"We heard her screaming from inside. What's wrong?" The doctor asked as Rafe placed his wife on the awaiting stretcher.

"We don't know." His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt from stream of curses that had been flowing from his strong lips the entire ride.

"Evelyn it's Doc Parker we're going to take good care of you, alright." The older man shined a pen light in her watery eyes as the wheeled her to the O.R.

"Patients name?" The nurse with pen and paper in hand asked the anxious young husband.

"What?" Rafe's mind was a jumble of thought and quite frankly the women's questions were the farthest thing from his mind.

"Evelyn Stewart, no McCawley." Annaly answered knowing Rafe would be unable to speak.

"Evelyn Stewart? I'm filling in for her while she's on maternity leave. Oh now I get to deliver hr baby this is so exciting." The raven-haired nurse appeared the to be only about 18 and it was obvious fresh from training. You could tell she didn't understand the delicateness of the situation. As she bounded down the hall to scrub.

Rafe just stood there staring down the corridor at the room his wife had disappeared into just moments before. His greenish brown eyes were black clouds of despair and though he was staring directly ahead of him he saw nothing. Danny had taken up occupancy on a small wooden chair in the adjacent waiting room. He didn't say a word as Annaly sat crossed legged on the floor in front of him. He simply rested his chin on the top of her head and fought to be strong. Annaly licked her lips and then spoke.

"She's not in early labor Danny. I checked her in the car it's something else." 

"It must be something bad then right? You wouldn't call me Danny if it wasn't something serious."

Annaly spun around on the floor to face him. Taking his hands in her she whispered.

"I'm not sure Walker but whatever it is I'll be right here beside you."

Danny tilted his head up and looked at her, his beautiful brown eyes full with so much hurt, frustration, confusion it was a way she had never seen him and hoped she never would again.

"Now I know how she felt when me and Rafe went to Japan. Just sittin' there waitin' to hear if we had lived or died."

"Walker do you know when I fell in love with you?"

"That night on the beach, no when we went for that boat ride at sunset am I close?" He smiled at 2 memories he didn't mind having.

"No, the day I got to Pearl Harbor."

"How can that be I wasn't even here?"

"No you weren't, but Evelyn was. She had this picture of you on her nightstand. I asked her "Who's that cutie?" she said, "Oh that's my friend Danny, he's on the Doolittle raid. God I can't wait for him to get home. He's the sweetest guy I ever met." and I looked at the picture and I could feel myself slipping away in those eyes of yours. I spent weeks just waiting to see if you'd be back. I knew if you returned it would be for Evie, but there was no way I was going to go my whole life without meeting you. And then you came home and I saw you at the hospital and at the club it felt like faint." She thought she caught small trace of a smile cross his lips and then instantly it vanished again.

"Where did I find you?"

"You didn't I found you." This would've been the perfect time to kiss but they didn't they just held each other each silently promising never to let go.

"Evelyn." The doctor stood behind her head as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Doctor Parker can I see my baby?" She managed weakly.

The doctor and the new nurse exchanged a glance on that scared Evelyn in away unimaginable. Doctor Parker nodded at the nurse and she left the room.

"There is not baby yet Evelyn, you're not in labor. You have pancreal cancer Evelyn. It can only be treated by surgery and removing the infect tissue in your pancreas. But we can't operate on you until after you deliver. So you have 2 options we can take the baby be c-section now 6 weeks premature and operate, or that you go to full term and pray the cancer doesn't spread."

"So I can risk the life of my baby or my own?" To any other women this would be a choice that would take days maybe even weeks to make, not to Evelyn. She wasn't going to put this baby in jeopardy " I'm going to go all 9 months."

"Evelyn this is a big decision perhaps I should give you some time to think it over. "

"It wouldn't do anything but prolong the time I'm sitting here in this bed and not with my husband."

"She's got what?"

"I'm sorry Mr. McCawley your wife has cancer." The nurse repeated herself more sympathetically.

"But she's going to be okay right? You can treat her." Rafe rushed "She's gonna come home soon. We've got to go on our honey moon."

"I'm sorry but we just don't know."


	11. What type of marriage would that be

Rafe stumbled to the waiting room his mind had flown away his heart still sat on the floor where he was standing when he got to news. He banged his head on the door jam as he leaned against it for support.

"Evelyn has cancer." His voice was empty emotionless almost robot like. "They can't operate until after the baby's born, but by then it maybe to late."

"Captain McCawley, your wife would like to see you now." The nurse told him in a small voice.

"Hey, beautiful." Rafe forced a smile as he walked to Evelyn's side.

"Stick to the truth Rafe you're better at it." She joked with little strength. "I want to go home."

"Go home? You can't go home Evelyn you're sick. You need to stay here so they can' take care of you. So we can have a long happy marriage."

"What type of marriage would it be if I spent it laying here in this hospital? Rafe if I stay here if I go home, if this cancer wants to take me it's going to. Now if I have to die to keep my child safe I will do that all to gladly, but I want to know that I lived before I died. I can't do that sitting here waiting. I'm a nurse Rafe I have the medical knowledge to take care of myself. I just want out of here." Evelyn's brown eyes had never had such seriousness in them.

"What am I going to do if she doesn't make it through the next 6 weeks? I love Evelyn but there is nothing more important to me then that baby." Danny sat in the car waiting for Rafe and Evelyn to come out so he could drive them to there new home,

"Walker don't worry about that now. Evelyn is a great nurse she can take care of herself, maybe better then we'd take care of her at the hospital. Besides you don't think any of the nurses will let her be alone for a minute do you?" She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. And he nodded at her clenching his lips together.

Rafe opened the car door and ushered Evelyn inside.

"We made a deal if I signed myself out I had to have one of you guys at the house with me at all times that won't be a problem will it?" Evelyn was heavily medicated though no one knew on what.

"As if you had the choice." Annaly responded smiling.

As time passed Evelyn grew weaker and weaker. It killed Rafe to watch his once strong wife decaying slowly in front of his eyes and he was powerless to stop it.

"Rafe why don't you go for a walk or something?" It was Sandra's turn to take care of Evelyn and she knew Rafe hadn't left the house in days. His handsome face was unshaven his magnetic eyes were purple and swollen from the lack of sleep and he still refused to leave her side.

"Rafe sweet heart go. You haven't been out to see the guys in weeks. I feeling pretty good today please." Evelyn was sitting up under her own strength and was even writing in her journal.

"Ev-"

"Rafe Steven McCawley I love you to death but if I have to get out of this bed so help me." She made it look like was trying to get up. To which Rafe contented to go along with her.

"Okay you win just stay there."

"Say hi to Red, Mike and Gooze for me. Oh and honey shave."

"So how are you feeling really Ev?" Sandra adjusted her glasses and looked at Evelyn's chart

"Great today honestly I may beat this thing yet." When Evelyn was up she was definitely up but when she was down she couldn't get lower. "So how's Annaly doing?"

"Terrific as far as I've seen. She hasn't been home much though any time she's not here with you she's out with Danny." Sandra stared out the window growing very quiet.

"What's the matter Sandra?"

"It's silly really, lately I've been thinking. You have Rafe, Annaly's got Danny, Barbara was with Billy and little Betty had Red. I just sort of wonder what would've happened if I had been nicer to Anthony."

"It's not stupid Sandra in fact if you didn't wonder I would worry about you. Anthony was a real sweet guy that went out of his way to get you to like him."

"Yeah I know."

The conversation was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Hey in the mood for some company?" Annaly and Danny poked their heads in.

"Hi guys." Evelyn smiled again. She was so sick and tired of being sick and tired. The visitation was coming as a breath of fresh air. "Hello Danny" She noticed he wouldn't step over the thresh hold and stood there giving her curious glances. "The baby's fine Danny. Just one more week and you'll be able to hold your child."

"Thanks." Danny gave her one of his trademark half smiles.

"Rafe went to the club to meet up the guys."

"Why don't you go too. There's no reason for you to stay here listening to us girl talk." Annaly gave Danny a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the diner for dinner. Love you."

"Love you too."


	12. The End

Rafe turned off the car and walked unenthused toward the club. He heard rambunctious music and excited voices coming from within. Climbing the handful of bamboo steps was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He couldn't rationalize spending the night out while the women he loved; his wife was lying in her bed getting one step closer to death with each passing minute. But as soon as he stepped threw the door it was like old times again.

"Rafe hey buddy long time no see." Gooze had saw him enter while peering threw the brown glass of his beer bottle.

"McCawley what's up the wife finally let you out of the house." Mike was the most insensitive creature on the face of the planet.

"She told to leave Mike. Damn guys it's not like I fell in a black whole or something you coulda come by anytime." Rafe shot back a little pissed off by his friend's rude comments.

"Take it easy Rafe we just haven't seen you in so long. Besides none of us wanted to bother Evelyn that pretty lady's got enough to deal with other then us idiots." Mike danced around his apology because that was the type of guy he was. A man, drinking, fighting, smoking and screwing a mans man.

"D-D-D don't be to m-m-m-mad Rafe none of us knew if ya wanted us at your house with Evelyn s-s-s-sick." Red's stutter was back again as he worried what his old training buddy would do about Mike's playful but arrogant comment.

"Danny!" Gooze faked over excitement in a lame attempt to lighten the mood

"Evelyn said you'd be here, I wasn't sure you actually would be." Danny stated looking at Rafe. 

"How bout a round on the house on the count Rafe decided to join us today" The bartender a large Hawaiian man with tattoos on both arms began filling glasses with bourbon. 

"So what were you guys talking about before I got here?" Annaly crossed her ballet dancer legs

"Nothing of importance." Sandra answered giving Evelyn a, you say an I'll kill you look.

"I'm more interested in how things are going with you and Danny." Evelyn's voice was overflowing with curiosity. 

"I can honestly say he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Listen to this poem he wrote me." Annaly fumbled in her purse for a minute before producing a neatly folded sheet of yellowing paper.

" I never knew something was missing

Until you came into my world

Then I knew I couldn't be complete

Until you were my girl

Then you said you loved me

Now I am whole

I pledge to you my heart

My life, my love my soul

Annaly you filled a void

I didn't realize was there

I only hope I made you whole

The same way you have me

I'll be here be waiting by your side

From now until eternity"

"It was so romantic we went for a picnic on the beach at sunset and he gave me this poem." She was starry-eyed at the memory and warmth swept over body.

"I hate to interrupt but my water just broke." Evelyn's eyes were so full of excitement.

"Oh my god okay Sandra you take her to the hospital, I'll go get Rafe and Danny." Annaly picked up her purse and darted out the door.

"You know Danny we've been friends all our lives but I never imagined we'd both be fathers to the same baby." Rafe was trashed, Danny was drunk and Mike, Gooze and Red weren't much better off. However they all became instantly sober when Annaly walked in.

"It's time." She shrieked 

Rafe coughed on his drink while sputtering

"It's time?"

Danny's eyes grew wide and looked shock at Rafe

"It's time."

They could've gotten to the hospital faster if they flew. Which if given the option they would have.

Rafe and Danny soared threw the door

"Where's my wife?" Rafe hyperly asked Sandra

"You can't see her now Rafe, they won't even let my in and I work here." She answered looking away from him.

"What do you mean I can't see her I'm her husband?"

Before Sandra could respond a horrendous scream came for the operating room.

"She's having a hard time Rafe the cancer is making her hemorrhage." Sandra said gravely

"Can I see the baby?" Evelyn voice was so low she had to repeat herself twice before the doctor understood her.

A nurse handed her the small bundle and it looked at her with Danny's eyes. She could feel her life slipping from her. Her baby had been born, the reason she had fought to live had came. She could give up now, go peacefully. All the machines she was attached to would not save her and she realized this. And now that her child was okay she was willing to leave this painful world for a better place. A place beyond the clouds that Danny and Rafe soared in. A place were her cancer was gone. 

"It's boy." The nurse told her.

"I know." Evelyn sniffled " Tell the two men outside I love them. Tell my husband I went happy and I'm so sorry I couldn't live for him. Nurse you'll do that for me won't you?" Tears came to her eyes and fell without control. "Please they've got to know these things. Tell Danny thank you."

The young nurse nodded to over come by emotion to get a word out. She had only been a nurse for 3 months none of her patients had ever died before and here this woman only 4 years older then her was telling her she knew she was going to die.

Evelyn kissed her son's head and whispered a soft goodbye.

"I will love you always, and I'll watch over you from heaven." The light began to fade and sounds all around her began to drop out. She gave in to death. At 4:36 P.M. September 28th 1942 Evelyn McCawley died. 

The group stood as the nurse walked into the waiting room. She was obviously disturbed and you could here a pin drop as her tiny voice quivered

"Mr. McCawley your wife didn't make it. She wanted me to tell you she went happy and that she loved you and to thank Danny. Who's Danny?"

Danny raised his hand slowly as he rocked back and forth his squinty brown eyes fixed on the wall. Annaly wrapped her arms around his waste just so he would know she was there for him.

Rafe's legs gave way under him and he collapsed to the dirty tile floor.

"No god why?" He sobbed

"Mr. McCawley, please don't forget you son. He's a beautiful healthy little boy and he needs you."

"I have a son." Danny turned his head to Annaly and she smiled threw her tears.

"Do you have a name picked out yet sir?" The small r.n. inquired

" Daniel James Walker Junior." Rafe answered. When the girl looked at him strangely he added, "He's not my son."

Danny wondered outside the sun was setting and it reminded him of the night he took Evelyn for a slight at sunset. The very night his son was conceived. He stared at the sky silently.

"Danny do you need me?" Annaly's sweet sound came from behind him.

"I'd rather be alone Annaly." He answered mono tonely.

"Okay." She turned to go back into the hospital and then turned again "Captain Walker I love you. And I'll be right here if and when you need me." Then she went in.

Danny looked back at the sky and whispered

"Good bye Evelyn." as one lone tear hit the ground.


End file.
